First Love
by Blue Lily96
Summary: Jocelyn and Valentine were in love once. They were one another's first loves  I think  so this is how I like to think the whole rollercoaster began! Better summary inside :  One-shot. Rated T because I doubt myself :P


_Hellooo! So I know that I should probably be working on my current in progress story but - well, I'm a lazy basterd, aren't I? They don't call me the Queen of Procrastination for nothing._

_ This idea popped into my head while I was watching Doctor Who (how this is connected I have no idea) and I decided to post it. _

_Basically it's a one-shot between Jocelyn and Valentine, when they very first get together. Very romantic. Kind of gooey, but I couldn't help it!_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Mortal Instruments Series - that includes characters, settings and whatnot :)**

* * *

><p><strong>First Love<strong>

Valentine Morgenstern. The very name sent shivers of excitement up and down my spine. I couldn't understand how someone I'd barely spoken three words to could have such an effect upon me.

He was beautiful. With every stolen glance I ached with an intensifying need to sketch him, simply to study the interesting planes and angles of his face, to capture the way the light bounced off his white hair and the way his dark, dark eyes glinted with intelligence and mystery.

Everybody loved him, and why wouldn't they? He was intelligent, a fantastic shadowhunter - even if he was underage and he had this kind of...magnetism about him, that drew people in. Drew everyone in.

Including me.

O.o

Jocelyn Fairchild. Quiet, artistic, achingly beautiful. Four words to describe the girl before me, and they didn't do her justice. They say that there is nothing more powerful than the written word, but they were wrong. If there isn't a single word powerful enough to describe her, I don't know what could possibly substitute.

Not many poeple knew her. Angel, _I_ didn't even know her. Not properly. Lucian was friends with her, her closest friend really. And it made me burn with a fierce jealousy. I wanted her all for myself, _needed_ her all for myself.

And I knew I would have her.

O.o

'Jocelyn?'

I spun around to face whoever it was that was talking and barely managed to fight back the gasp that had made its way up my throat. In front of me stood no other than Valentine Morgenstern. His white hair was mussed from the light breeze that swept through the near deserted streets. The adults were at a Clave meeting.

'Valentine!' I said in surprise. I wondered briefly as to why he was talking to me, then decided I didn't care. 'What is it?'

He gave a slow smile that had my knees liquifying.

'I was simply strolling when I saw you. You seemed to be strolling as well, and I thought, perhaps we could stroll together.'

It was't a question and before I could even really react, he had linked his arm through mine and was leading me down the streets. I didn't protest, to caught up in the moment to care that I was supposed to be getting home.

Valentine led me through the twisting streets and side alleys, past the winding canals and up, out of the city proper. He didn't stop until we reached the lush grass that took up Gard hill. The whole of Alicante lay sprawled out before us. If I tried hard, I could locate my home, further out from the city and Lake Lyn, sparkling like a mirror in the distance.

I sat down beside Valentine, conscious of every movement he or I made, conscious of the small spike of electric heat that would flare in my skin every time his arm or hand brushed mine.

'It's so beautiful,' I breathed, breaking the quiet that had settled over us. Valentine nodded his agreement.

'It's my favourite spot in all of Idris. I can look out over the city, take it all in.'

We lapsed back into a companiable silence, both of us lost in the thoughts that the view caught us in.

Suddenly, Valentine burst out,

'I'm going to change it.'

I blinked, surprised. When I looked over at him, to try and discern his meaning, I saw he wasn't looking at me, but somewhere in the city. As I followed his gaze, I saw that he was staring at the Accords Hall, its tall spires glinting in the gradually setting sun.

'The Clave?' I guessed. I'd heard him speak of such things before. It was one of the many things that drew people to him. Valentine was a boy who wanted to change the world, for the better.

'The Clave,' Valentine nodded, his eyes still on the Hall. I understood why. The Clave was corrupt, in so many ways. They were as bad as mundane politicians, bickering and lying and cheating, each grappling for control, even as it slipped through their fingers.

'I want to make us great again, make the Shadowhunters what we once were. The Clave is holding us back, restricting us all from reaching our full potential. It's disgusting.'

Something dangerous and determined flickered through his eyes as he said this, gone so fast I was sure I had imagined it.

I shurgged slightly beside him but I didn't say anything, not until he lay back in the grass, pulling me with him so that we lay side by side on the grass, staring up at the colour splattered sky. Pinks, purples, blues and golds were splashed across it, becoming more prominent as the sun sank lower.

'Why did you bring me up here?' I asked him quietly, not looking at him. I hoped he wouldn't notice the blush that had begun to creep along my cheeks. For a moment, he didn't reply, and then he propped himself up onto his elbow so that he was looking down at me, his deep, dark eyes holding something I could not read.

Slowly, he reached out a single, scarred finger and traced the line of my cheekbone, making my blush flare ever brighter. His finger dropped across my face, lightly tracing the outline of my lips.

I sucked in a breath, my eyes wide.

'Because I want to know you,' he whispered in my ear, his warm breath fluttering aross my skin, causing goose-bumps to rise all over my body and a shiver to wrack my spine.

I didn't have time to reply, because suddenly, his lips were pressed against mine, moving softly, softly against my mouth. My brain froze in shock that lasted only a moment before I let myself sink into his warmth as the light, sweet kiss deepened.

I wrapped my arms up and around his neck, twisting my fingers into his silky white locks. His hands moved to cup my face, tilting my chin up for better access, his hands ghotsing down along my neck and across my shoulder before moving back up to trace circles on the skin of my cheek.

When we broke apart, all I could do was stare at him, losing myself in the depths of his eyes, both of us still so close our noses were almost touching, my arms were still around his neck, fingers still twined in his hair and his hands still cupped my face, the warmth from his touch a barrier against the rapidly cooling breeze that swept over the hill.

'I think you're beautiful, Jocelyn Fairchild,' he whispered to me, breath fanning across my cheeks. I smiled slowly, pulling him down so that I could kiss him very lightly on the lips.

'And I think you are dangerous, Valentine Morgenstern.' I smiled up at him. 'And I think it's quite alluring.'

He grinned as he kissed me again, harder than before and all I could think was,

_He chose me!_

* * *

><p><em>So, what do you guys think? I know it's very gooey and the last line is a bit corny but oh well. I tried to make it so that there were the beginnings of the evil Valentine that we all know and...um...love? but at the same time make it so that he was different, the Valentine that Jocelyn fell in love with.<em>

_Anyways, I hope you guys like it! _

_Read and review! Please? :P_

_Blue._


End file.
